Ohio is not for lovers
by ScratchBusterXXXX
Summary: Frankie and Kira become witches, and have to go to Hogwarts where nothing is like it used to be. School year after Deathly Hallows.


Frankie and her best friend Kira were sitting on the Hogwarts Express. They had just become whitches after they found an old spellbook in Kira's grandmas' attick. They had opened it, a greenish blue light had filled the room, and suddenly they could feel the power of magic flowing through them. Two days later, owls had appeared with scrolls saying Frankie and Kira were witches now, and had to come to Hogwarts to learn to use their powers for the good.

Frankie was tallish, skinny and had shiny brown hair that was a little more than shoulder lenght. She had blue-grey eyes and full defined lips in a triangular face. Kira was a little shorter than Frankie, but not by much. She was slim and curvy with ash-blonde hair and brown eyes. They were 15 years old.

Suddenly a skinny boy with glasses, a pretty girl with long, red hair and another girl with long brown hair came into their compartment.

"May we sit here?" asked the brunette with the wavy hair. "It is full everywhere."

"Yes, of course." said Frankie. "My name is Frankie Morgan Cooper, and this is my best friend Kira Louise Shaw."

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said the red head.

"My name is Harry." said the boy. "Harry Potter. I don't think I've ever seen you two at school before. What house are you in?"

"We're new," Kira explained.

Right then the door swung open, and a goth and an emo came in. The gothic girl was very beautiful. Her skin was pale like porcelain and she had dark eyes. She wore a black velvet cloak over a laced black gown with a scarlet silk corset, black lace stockings and high heeled boots. It was kinda hard to tell what the emo looked like, because her black hair with green and purple streaks fell over her face, but she wore black lipstick with purple glitter in it. Her skirt was short and made of fake leather, her stockings had poinson green and black stripes, and she wore a black, hooded vest with lots of skulls on it over a poison green shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up so they could see she used to slit her wrists, and there was a razor blade hanging from her spiked black collar. They sat down in the corner and looked morose.

"Why are there so many new people?" Ginny asked.

"It is because the rules have changed not that Voldemort is dead," Hermione explained. Now you can come to Hogwarts even if you learn magic after you are 11. They have a special program to bring the latecomers up to speed. I have heard they've gotten a special teacher to teach it too."

The train started, and the ticked collector came around and collected the tickets. Another girl came into the compartment. She was pale with brown hair, and looked like she was going to start crying at any moment. Instead of sitting next to any of the other passengers, she slumped down on the floor, pulled her hood up and started reading _Wuthering Heights_.

"Wanna play the name-game?" Frankie asked. "Everyone says their name once, and then we see how many we remember. I'm Frankie, this is Kira, that is Ginny, the boy is Harry, and the one next to him is Hermia."

"Hermione," said Hermione.

"I'm Eveline," said the gothic girl.

"Bianca," mumbled the emo. "But I go by Trixie..."

The reading girl said something, but not loud enough for most of them to hear.

"I think she said "Bella"," Trixie explained.

Just then an inspector came into the compartment. "Everyone must remain where they are!" He said, scared. "A lot of very poisonous spiders have escaped from the luggage and are crawling all over the train. There was a snake in there as well, but that is so huge you can't help but see it if it appears. Take these bricks, they are for smashing the spiders with if you see them. Someone will come around and magically seal all the doors soon."

As the inspector was speaking, the door opened behind him, and a very huge snake's head came inside. The inspector got hauled backwards out the door and the snake disappeared with him.

Kira, Bella and Trixie were screaming.

"We're going after it!" Hermione said determined. "Frankie and Eveline, you have to take care of the others while we rescue the inspector."

"But I want to help fight the snake!" Frankie protested.

"You are not ready, " Harry reasoned. "This is a magical snake, you need to have passed NEWTS before you can take on such a beast."

"Some dangerous task has to be my first!" Frankie said. "I have already blown up our neighbours' dog, because it was runing after my grandmother."

"Enough with the talking already!" Ginny shouted. "We need to get the snake before the inspector is completely digested!"

The three of them bolted out the door, and Frankie was left with the crying girls and Bella, who now had a strangely distant smile on her pale pasty face.

"I heard his voice!" she said dreamily. "I heard him say he still loves me."

"Who?" Trixie demanded to know.

"My Edward!" Bella sighed. "I heard his voice in my head, telling me he loves me more than ever, now that we are appart."

"Love does not exist!" Trixie snapped. "It's just your hormones running around making you all sappy like!"

"Love does exist!" Bella protested. "I have seen it in Edwards eyes. _He loves me!"_

"Whatever!" Trixie said with offense.

Just then the door opened again. Everyone screamed, but it was just the trolley lady going around with the candy. She was dressed head to toe in a purple biohazard suit with lots of blinking lights.

"Special price today!" said her muffled voice. "I have to get business done quickly before the aurors come to seal off the doors. Oh, there they are!"

They looked out of the window to see a group of wizards and witches flying outside the train on their brooksticks. The nearest one bent down and knocked on the window. Frankie opened it, and the man eeled himself inside. After him came a witch in a leather suit and another wizard who rode some sort of vacuum cleaner.

"We are hear to do away with the poisonous spiders," said the unit leader. "We have received news that the snake has already eaten, so it will be less hungry. The spiders still crave blood, however."

Bella started crying when the auror mentioned blood.

"Don't you worry, dear!" said the witch in the leather suit. "We'll take care of them. Mal, start up the Suckatronic5000!"

The flying vacuum cleaner started buzzing, and speeding out the door with Mal on top and the witch in tow,

"Can you possibly hurry up with your candy-buying nosense?" the auror leader asked impatiently. "We have to get these doors sealed off before half the train become were-spiders!"

The girls quickly grabbed some things they wanted, and paid the trolley lady before the auror pushed her out and sealed the door with a zap.

"Were-spiders!" Kira said with disgust. "How gross! Can you imagine how terrifying it would be to meet one?"

"I think they sound cool!" Trixie yawned antisocially. "They are probably just mean because nobody _understands_ them!"

It took a long time to get to Hogwarts. Kira and Trixie fell asleep in their seats, while Bella and Eveline discussed favourite tragic love stories. Frankie wondered how Harry and the girls were doing, and if they had rescued the poor inspector. She was just about to fall asleep herself, when the train suddenly stopped and a voice announced Hogsmeade Station.

They had to wait for a long time before they could leave the train. In the mean time they changed into uniforms and robes. Trixie refused to wear the uniform because it reminded her of establishment, which she hated a lot.


End file.
